Cracked Compass
by Lie- oh lie- oh Lioness
Summary: Semantic satiation, where I can say your name over and over until it means nothing. A deliberate extinction of everything I know now, I was never meant to know about you, but you are a fawn with such secrets and I have been fond and keen on your meekness. I've bled dry in your arms and longed to gnaw on your neck, fawning over it. Doccubus. Formerly Suffer Well. New Chapter 4/20.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Starting watching Lost Girl on Netflix and I love it. This story is rated M and It'll be on the darker side. I'm going to do my best to keep it similar to the show's storyline but with my own twists. Hope everyone enjoys, sorry for mistakes and feedback is appreciated. Summary and title is from a song by Lady Lamb the beekeeper called taxidermist taxidermist.**

**Prologue**

Her brown eyes playful and mischievous were also daring. The sun was slowly coming up casting a shadow on her beautiful body. She lied on her side propped up on one elbow staring hungrily at her naked body. A dangerous hunger burned inside of her own body as she stared back wanting to devour every inch of the human lying in bed with her. She fed lightly on the blonde throughout the passionate night. She loved to bring her lover on the brink of orgasm and then expose her electric blue eyes, she gave the beautiful woman only a taste of her power taking her to unimaginable heights that left her quivering in her arms for several minutes. Gently kissing her face, holding Lauren as she recovered never ceased to amaze her. The love she felt for the human was a power in itself.

Dedicating a lifetime to the woman who held her heart, a reflection of their love glimmered between them on the bed. "My wife," smiling, she kissed Lauren's ring before embracing her fiance, intensifying the desire in her eyes. "Our wedding day is finally here." She whispered into supple lips before possessing them in a gentle kiss. Holding back was hard, she fought the urge to turn Lauren onto her back and ravish her beautiful body until the rising sun began to set. "I should have stayed in kenzie's room." Her lips wandered along her jawline, down her neck- Bo groaned against a beating pulse feeling a hand cup her breast. "Lauren, we should stop... I can't... I can't..." Swallowing her shaky breaths, her fingers became lost in waves of blonde as her fiance bent her head replacing her hand with teasing lips. "Lauren," her husky voice trembled as her eyes flickered from blue to brown watching one hand tease her other breast while a warm mouth enveloped a taunting pink bud aching for attention. Every nerve in her body came alive wanting to feel her touch everywhere all at once- "Lauren," she moaned trying to think through the thick fog of arousal possessing her body and mind.

"Yes, Bo," her fiance's lips sought hers out before she could answer, hungry for them like she'd been depraved for centuries. It was hard to think coherently when her body was a slave to Lauren's passionate touch. Her fingers and lips left a trail of fire blazing through her flesh, all of the blood in her body rushed to one part begging to be touched.

"Don't stop," her shallow breathing briefly mingled with Lauren's. "I love you," she whispered running her fingers along her soft delicate face- A soft moan escaped her as fingertips danced across her heated skin. Lauren lazily kissed her while languidly exploring her inner thighs. Grazing her wetness, she inhaled sharply clutching a fist full of blonde hair. Pulling her head back, Bo buried her face in her throat ravenously kissing and sucking the exposed skin, "Lauren!" She cried out suddenly against her flesh feeling an ocean of pleasure flood every nerve in her succubus body. "Don't stop," she begged rocking sensually against the hand causing her head to fall back in pleasure. "Please don't stop..." Her eyes closed blissfully as her breast was taken in a warm wet mouth, her hips began moving urgently against Lauren's heightening touch fighting the electricity threatening to fill her darkened gaze. Approaching an orgasm always tempted her to feed, she fought her body's natural response to sex and arched against her lover's buried fingers. Wrapping her arms tightly around her fiance, she buried her face into a flushed neck wanting to feed but sucking ferociously at the skin there instead.

"I love you, Bo." She looked up from the warmth of her lover's skin to find her smiling extravagantly up at her. This woman was incredibly sexy, she thought covering the naked woman who strongly invoked a never ending desire to touch, taste and fill Lauren with unimaginable sensations of pleasure only a succubus could provide. "I can't wait to declare my love for you in front of our friends and family. You are my dream come true and I can't wait to care for you as your wife, make love to you as your wife and wake up to you as your wife."

Now it was her turn to smile, she dipped her head and kissed Lauren gently. "You won't be disappointed." She murmured playfully against her lips. "I want to take a nap in your arms one last time as your fiance," with a final kiss, she dropped hear head against her chest listening to the soft beat of her heart. "And then wake up to our beautiful wedding."

* * *

"My dear child, I've had such high expectations from you." Pain, there was a searing pain behind her eyes pulsating throughout her head. "Humans are means of entertainment and nothing more." Fighting through the pain, she managed to briefly open her eyes. The room was bright, too bright she felt hungover but didn't remember drinking anything. "Dedicating your life to one isn't proper behavior for a succubus, my darling." The voice seemed all around, amplified in her head. "Your mother failed in revealing your destiny. I'm stepping in now." A great pressure appeared and with wide blue eyes, she was forced onto her back and pinned to the ground. "We are above light and we are above dark, we're immortal. No one has explained to you the true origins of a succubus. We are demons cast down from the heavens to rule as kings on earth. My dear child, we play with the minds of humans not declare our love for them. Only a handful of us roam the earth, we're unstoppable and the fae bow down to kiss our feet. How do you believe these creatures came about?" Her vision was suddenly filled with a dark silhouette of a man with bright red eyes, the pressure painfully engulfed her as he opened his mouth. "You have yet to experience the true extent of your power. Let me help you." The blue in her eyes intensified as a red hue transferred from his mouth to hers. Her body locked up as he filled her with a dark warmth she felt immediately rush through her veins. "Wake up now, succubus."

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Suddenly gulping down air, panic filled brown eyes as aching lungs fought hard to regulate unsteady breathing. "Hey," every muscle felt heavy, weak and painful. A persistent throbbing in her head accompanied disorientation, getting out of bed was impossible when the room began spinning in fast blurry circles. "What's wrong?" Opening her mouth to speak, weak arms collapsed in an attempt to flee as her muscles convulsed suddenly in a violent coughing fit. "You're burning up, I'm going to grab-"

Reaching up, natural survival instincts kicked in and the words were silenced first by shaky hands and then by desperate lips. Fighting through disorientation and pain, she fed briefly fully aware of the precious life in her hands. Releasing Lauren, she struggled off the bed on unsteady limbs and stammered into the bathroom falling in the tattered doorway. Crawling to the toilet, the porcelain bowl felt cold against her clammy hands as her body wracked above the water, emptying nothing.

"Sit back," eyes rolling into the back of her head, she lost balance in an attempt to follow direction. "I got you, hold still I'm preparing the hypodermic syringe for injection." Leaning heavily against the doctor, her breaths came out in quick shallow pants as she fought against feeding on the doctor. A ravenous hunger accompanied her illness, it begged to consume all nearby life.

"You can't save me," her voice trembled against the doctor's naked flesh. Despite deteriorating health, she felt desire underneath the pain craving to touch, kiss and hold Lauren close to her. "Go, grab Kenzi and get out of here." Darkness was overpowering, as a succubus she needed to feed off the life of others to survive.

"I'm not leaving you to suffer alone." Gentle fingertips grazed her pale face, her resolve was beginning to crack. She could feel the change in her eyes begin as a need to sate her cruel appetite replaced coherent thinking.

"Fine." Inhaling the fresh scent of her skin, her tongue sampled the sweet flesh fanning the flames of her hunger. A steady stream of air filled her lungs as her lips hovered along her neck yearning to reach her lips. Strong arms held the human close wanting to feel the life slowly leave the beautiful woman as she fed, cradling her limp form afterward- "I want to kill you," she whispered nibbling sweetly on her earlobe before sucking it into her mouth. "Nice and slowly," pure ecstasy replaced pain watching the life slowly drain from her human's eyes as their lips met and stilled through powerful energy. Finally not holding back, she gave into her darkest desire to fully consume all life from the beauty in her arms-

"You're killing her, dude!" The hand never had a chance to interrupt her feed, before it touched a hair on her head, her fingers wrapped around two skinny arms shoving the interruption hard against the wall. Seductively molding her hips into Kenzi's, a single finger brushed parted lips with excitement radiating in electric eyes. Images of them in bed intensified her hunger, killing her victims in the midst of passionate sex was always the most satisfying. "Don't do this, you- you don't want to do this. Lauren needs help, let- let me go, ple- please."

"There's something so hot about a begging human." Her lips curled into a sinister smile as the ties of the girl's gothic corset came undone, one by one. The discomfort on the girl's face only heightened arousal. Fear in pale blue eyes... She desired luring her to bed and feasting on her helpless body and life. One hand became lost in silky black hair while the other cupped a full breast, enjoying the unexpected sigh of her victim, she dipped her head yearning to swallow her every ragged breath-

"Bo, stop it... This isn't you..." Pausing at the sound of the weakly spoken words, it was the sound of her name that created conflict. Her name was spoken sporadically throughout the night, into the morning... That same voice would declare the sweetest vows to her. A groan vibrated up her throat as she shoved the human aside, stumbling backwards into a partial wall as she fought to distance herself. Inside was pure chaos watching the dark haired girl kneel to check on the blonde sprawled out near lifeless on the floor. The need to consume them raged wildly, nearly possessing her to strike again.

Sitting helplessly on the floor, speaking softly to each other with fear written expressions- There was enough life left in them to curb her monstrous appetite, she needed them, needed to feed so badly... It'd be so easy to fulfill her body's desires. They were so close, so vulnerable.

Stumbling across the faulty floorboards of the unfinished apartment, she fell twice attempting to reach the dimly lit closet. Leave, leave, leave- She forced herself to chant the word in her head over and over again while desperately dressing. Feeling a sense of urgency as the hushed voices in the bathroom were heard amplified in her head, teasing her hungry body- Leave, leave, leave- She whispered the words out loud now using all of her strength to get out of the apartment, forcing herself past the bathroom, pushing unsteady legs beyond their limits; she ran out into the street, pushing past all obstacles.

The wind caressed her heated skin as she obsessively thought, 'keep running and don't look back.'

* * *

"I can't make sense of this." A near fatal succubus attack was not on today's agenda. Dyson questioning a visibly shaken Kenzi and Lauren, Bo disappearing into the city leaving them to fend for themselves, possibly die wasn't anything he was prepared for. Her best friend and fiance turned victims by her hands.

It didn't make sense.

They all pitched in preparing for her and Lauren's wedding ceremony, countless hours spent fixing the Dal up for the special occasion. Both dark and light Fae were invited to attend the traditional Fae marriage ceremony. As current light Fae Ash, Hale had no problems giving them the okay despite Lauren being human. Accomplishing what most Fae couldn't comprehend, earned the scientist a high ranking Fae title in his book.

Not that it mattered now.

Lauren stood up from her seat on the couch wiping the tears from her eyes as she kindly excused herself from the room. "That wasn't Bo." Kenzi murmured in total disbelief shaking her head as she spoke, looking up from the floor, she added, "There must be some kind of killer monster thing inside of her. A curse or- or- She wanted us dead." Hale took a seat beside her, wrapping his arm around her small frame. He pulled her close as she accepted his shoulder to lean on.

"You have my personal guarantee we are going to figure this out, Kenz. We're going to figure it out and then fix her. She'll be good as new in no time."

"I just want her to be good." Dyson, standing by the arm of the couch deep in thought, unconsciously nodded. "Evil succubus, not cool man."

"Evil or not, we may not be exchanging vows this evening but I will honor my promise to love and care for her in sickness and in health." The way her voice cracked matched the devastation in her eyes, his heart went out to her as she reappeared seemingly determined. The outburst took him slightly by surprise. Arriving an hour earlier after receiving a hysterical phone call from Kenzi, the doctor quietly said hello sitting trance like through Dyson's questioning. She hardly answered unable to discuss the... attack in detail.

"And what will you do when you find her?" Dyson didn't like the way she abruptly grabbed her coat, too eager to slip into the leather material. "You're human and we have no idea what we're dealing with. Let Hale and I take care of Bo. We're better equipped to deal with a possessed succubus than you are."

Dyson never was good at consoling humans, or anything, when it came to tragedies. The hard talk came off mean, but it stemmed from anxiety or fear, maybe both Hale ruled. Of course, Lauren rarely liked his tone in most situations anyway. "I meet all of the qualifying criteria to take care of Bo, I've met them for the last three years. Equipment has never been a factor for us and it certainly won't be now."

"Hale order the doctor stay away from this case now." His face was on the brink of morphing with each word growled. Lauren didn't seem phased. A bold gaze stared fearlessly into the eyes of a headstrong wolf.

Releasing Kenzi, he stood up between them. "We're all on the same side here guys, lets keep that in mind." His eyes flickered from Lauren to Dyson. They stood at opposite ends, divided by the couch and Kenzi, continuing to stare in a battle of will. "Lauren is essential to this investigation," he addressed Dyson and then Lauren. "But you have to be careful, Doc. Dyson is right. We're dealing with the unknown. We have to work together and use our heads. She's not the lost girl we met years ago. She's a powerful succubus who will take us down if we don't play our cards right."

"I hear ya," Kenzi spoke, her voice sounding as distant as her eyes looked gazing at the nothing colored walls.

Bo was her world and she sat trying to cope with almost being killed by her.

Hale refused to let it happen again.

"I'm inviting you and Lauren to stay at the Dal until we deal with Bo." Kenzi looked up with a blank stare. "We have extra room and you'll have the comfort of being surrounded by light Fae," he turned his attention to Lauren who stared quietly at him. "You'll be safe there."

"I thank you for the kind offer but I'm going home. That's where I'll wait," her eyes fell to the ring she idly fiddled with. "I'll always be available to her no matter what."

"Then you'll need to be properly armed for when Bo shows up hungry for your soul."

Anger transformed the soft features of her face seeping into her tone as she struggled to remain professional. "I would never hurt Bo." The idea sounded incredulous as she spoke staring bullets into Dyson's eyes. "I'd let her kill me first."

He didn't contemplate her words for very long before replying, "lets hope it doesn't come to that."

"Well I'll take you up on that offer, Ash man." With forced enthusiasm, Kenzi managed to half smile while holding her hand up. Hale immediately responded to the high five, adding a quick hair ruffle before withdrawing his hand. "Gee don't make me regret this already."

"I'm already plotting against you." He grinned silently vowing to cheer her up any way imaginable from this point on. "I'll help you pack and make sure you don't forget our favorite hockey movie."

"Mighty Ducks definitely go in first." Her smile seemed real this time but didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I have a lot to tend to at home." He met Lauren's timid posture as she flashed a strained smile. "Thank you so much for your help. Don't hesitate to call if you need anything."

"Anytime and will do, Doc. Have a good day." He called out in a friendly casual manner.

"Watch your back." Dyson added sounding more frustrated than anything as she opened the front door blatantly ignoring him. "The world's greatest Fae scientist," he mumbled watching her leave. "Losing her would be a damn shame."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback and sorry for any mistakes! I'm aiming for longer chapters so there might be a bit of a wait between updates sometimes. Anyway, I just finished season 2 so I'm trying to stick close with the show's storyline. I haven't watched season 3 yet so my story takes place sometime after the second season. I loved the idea of an evil Bo and wanted to try and write about her. I'm really just going to take my time writing this, I have an idea of where I want it go, if all goes well it'll probably end up being pretty long. Anyway, thanks for reading! I'm still learning so sorry for any mistakes! **

**Chapter 2**

The dark was enticing and yet, terrifying. An abandoned house remained silent despite several boot clad steps wandering inside. Moving around the former bed and breakfast was difficult at night, only the stale air could be felt irritating her throat as she searched the dusty space. Located outside of the city, the desolate area was perfect for homeless drug addicts and alcohol junkies wanting to shoot up and drink their problems away. The floor inside was littered with empty bottles, cans, syringes, plastic bags, worn glass pipes- Everything used to get high was stepped on, it used to be perfect.

Two weeks of feeding was having dire consequences on its reputation. Rumors of the place being cursed surfaced among local drug addicts and news articles reporting the strange spike in overdoses occurring inside the notorious drug refuge. Anyone walking in would leave in a body bag and drugs had nothing to do with the growing deaths.

Yearning eyes examined the quiet room, her body hummed at seeing the shadow in the corner. Outside of feeding, she felt a bitter emptiness and struggled against a need for vengeance. Consuming all the souls in the world would never be enough, she'd spend forever always seeking her next fix. This was her life, searching, consuming and killing. Friends weren't desired, love impossible- She was made for darkness and nothing else.

Another night, another victim. Her footsteps calm, silent and steady reached his sleeping form. Moonlight seeped through the small cracks of two boarded windows, lighting the room to some degree, she was able to kneel down and make out the sunken features of a young face. Needles and a small sandwich bag lied nearby, either heroin or crack, she idly guessed placing a hand on his scarred cheek. He looked around 20 was her last thought before her eyes closed, changing instantly.

_The world around smelled sweet like vanilla and felt warm, cozy. She noticed a young man walking down a spiral staircase. They were inside a house portraying luxury, he even wore a nice suit, catching her off guard. He was handsome with confidence oozing from his smile. The sunken bags were gone from his bright eyes displaying a completely new man. " You're beautiful." He mused casually stepping off the last step. _

_Since discovering the dream method of feeding, realizing how different the victims were from real life still amazed her. "And you're handsome." She returned the compliment coyly feeling the seductress emerge hungrily. _

"_Your eyes are incredible. So blue," his footsteps stopped inches away and he immediately reached out to touch her. _

"_Just relax." She allowed his hands to roam while gazing deeply into his chiseled face. Craving deeper contact, she felt his growing need press against her as she pulled him closer. "This will all be over soon." Their lips met gently at first, quickly intensifying as she backed him up against the wall. Sipping slowly on his life, she worked quickly to undress her prey needing to feed off sexual energy. "So good," she groaned losing herself to the euphoria that accompanied feeding. This was the ultimate high, no drug would ever compare. _

Breathing erratically, a sudden pain shot through her hand. Being shoved into broken glass, the blood drenching her fingers ignored, she watched him evaluate her prey fighting the anger associated with being interrupted. They had history, she didn't want to hurt him. "What did you do to him?" He sounded perplexed gently trying to pat his face awake. "You need to fix this," perplexity flared into anger, he addressed her harshly demanding she obey orders. "Give him back the life you stole."

"No." His incredulous stare was acknowledged for a second before she lifted her hand. The bleeding was excessive, she picked out tiny glass shards from the wound showing no signs of discomfort as she stood up. Dyson was a distant memory, saying goodbye wasn't necessary, her evening at the bed and breakfast was over.

"Eight deaths this week. Are you proud of yourself?" A conversation with the wolf wasn't a welcomed idea, but her footsteps stilled near the exit anyway, her thoughts turning dark and hungry. Not too long ago, she stood hunting murderous Fae at his side, now he hunted her. How thrilling, someone bold enough to stand up to her, order she listen to authority.

"I'm a succubus, did you forget?" Killing was in her nature and she could no longer avoid it. Playing good guy was fun while it lasted, living a somewhat normal life with a best friend and fiance- No one was safe from the evil disguised as a gorgeous seductress, needing to consume, kill and repeat the process day after day, night after night.

"We've helped you control your urges to kill for years. Why are you refusing help now?"

Standing silently, her eyes followed his movements in near pitch black. He tread carefully around her shoulder, examining and breathing her in. "Refuse?" She almost smiled at the ridiculous thought. "I almost murdered two people I thought I loved." The memory was unforgettable haunting her days and rare sleep filled nights. "This is who I am. Nothing will change me." Spending fourteen days alone, countless hours focused on herself, she began embracing the succubus that she was instead of fighting it. Trick, her grandfather, mentioned this darkness to her, warned her of its power, but she could no longer refuse its influence to reign over the weak. Her words were strong and honest without hesitation or sadness. Refusing to apologize for the twisted biology that was her, Dyson stood fearlessly before a monster, his demeanor reflecting a brave warrior, the stance familiar. "Just stay out of my way."

The echoes of a roaring beast ripped through the rotten wood beneath her moving feet, sharp claws punctured the exposed skin of her arm, she felt his beastly strength through a powerful grip. The warm fluid seeped past his viscous hold, running down her arm. On the verge of pulling the limb off, he emphasized anger by digging deeper into her flesh. "I won't allow you to kill innocent Fae and humans. There are rules we follow-"

Not even the darkest nights could hide captivating vibrant blue, it filled her eyes accompanying a golden hue morphing her skin. "Bow." The warrior obeyed immediately falling to his knees in complete adoration. The goddess seemingly appeared from the heavens, filling a void, he yearned eagerly to please and worship her. "Light and dark Fae are special, but they're not immortal." His head remained low, she didn't have the skill to control him any longer. "I'm different." Slowly creeping behind, she violently struck him unconscious to the floor.

His sleep brought sudden excitement-

Leaving the dark room, the beauty of the night was enveloping and warm.

She blindly followed the stars with no destination in mind.

* * *

Gasoline, yeah feels just like gasoline. Wincing for several seconds with tightly shut eyes, a fire remained after the bitter liquid settled in her stomach. "Whoa, that's bound to leave hair on my chest, Trickster." Buzzing never came so fast, she thought placing the shot glass down on the bar. Bacardi 151 was intense, but in a way she needed. The bartender slash blood king didn't seem to think so. He moved the bottle out of reach from black cut off gloved hands. "Hey! You are not cutting me off after three shots." Her parents were more supportive of her drinking passions, having come from a long line of alcoholics. They never cared how much she drank, how drunk she arrived home, or if she planned on ever returning drunk or not. "Give it back." He seemed to be immune to her pouting lip and puppy dog eyes, which was Fae in itself.

No human could resist the Kenzi beg.

"Pllleeeaaaasssssseeeeee." Dealing with the memory of killer Bo was hard. Alcohol helped, it was a bad idea but it worked. Trick shot her another, 'aint workin, Honey' look and went about wiping down the historic oak bar. Drumming black painted fingertips impatiently against the counter, she pursed her lips in thought trying to devise a great distraction. The Bacardi 151 had her buzzing nicely, but it wouldn't last forever. She wanted to be blacked out forget the world fucked up until the real Bo came back, and three shots wasn't enough.

"You're talented." The smoothly spoken words caused her to jump, her hand went to her chest meeting a soft smile matching kind eyes.

"And you scared the shit out of me." The stranger stood about six feet with curly brown hair wrapped in a long head band hanging down his back. "And very 60's. Got any weed, dude?" She half joked drinking in the white v neck, tight black jeans and military style boots. Trick's head snapped up immediately at the joke, his eyes silently inquiring. "Just kidding! Calm down, daddy dearest. It's not like I'm drinking anyway. A blunt would be nice..." She muttered under her breath thinking of Bo.

"King Trick has a daughter?" The new patron asked completely bewildered turning his attention to the light bearded man. "I had no idea, Sire." Kenzi smiled wildly seeing his relaxed demeanor stiffen.

"Yeah hitting on Princess Blood King, not groovy dude." Trick rolled his eyes, she continued anyway having way too much fun to stop. "Daddy blood king, just go easy on the lad's tidbits. Last guy you wrote about in your book... Well lets just say he misses standing at urinals. Blogs about it all the time."

"Enough, any paler and he'll blend in with the walls." Closing behind the bar, he spoke while grabbing a broom. "Kenzi is not my daughter, she's a human friend." Watching him clean up, Kenzi would often tease about writing in the book to clean up the Dal. Bo loved Blood king jokes and usually added onto them with her own goofy humor. Blue eyes fell recollecting the many laughs they shared at the bar, she forced a fake smile trying to stay out of her depressed thoughts. "Human best friend." She corrected trying to sound normal, fully thinking of Bo. "Human best friend." Trick corrected feigning exasperation, he continued, "this young gentleman is Taliesin. His father and I go way back."

"It's a family name." He responded to her suddenly curious expression. "I'm a wizard." His shoulders slumped up and down sheepishly. It made sense, she noted the dark purple eyes for the first time since meeting him. The long orange head band was different, hell, his whole himself was different from your average long beard, pointy hat, stick wielding wizard.

"Wizard in training." Trick corrected kneeling down with a dust pan. "That's why he's here. To start studying up on his powers."

"I recently made my 100th year, I'm wise enough now to start using the knowledge I've inquired to learn and cast spells." Jaw dropping, her blue eyes looked equally astonished at learning the young looking man's age. He could easily pass for nineteen! There wasn't a wrinkle in sight or a gray hair on his shaggy head. "Sire Trick's library is legendary. Coming here is equivalent to Wizard University." A dashing smile was thrown the blood king's way, he chuckled while shaking his head.

"Yeah, unfortunately minus the hefty tuition." Wizard, spells, Bo! Kenzi felt hope for the first time since being attacked, abandoned and relocated to a bar she wasn't allowed to get drunk in. Between Hale and Trick, she felt like the adopted child of two over bearing men. Sometimes, they even discussed her well being in private. The old glass cup to the wall trick worked well in the Fae establishment, it was especially handy in ease dropping in Bo conversations.

The Blood King and Hale threw around a few different theories, ruling out her own dark power until further evidence could back it up. They didn't want to panic the Fae community, appearing casual and calm about the succubus' disappearance outside office walls, Kenzi listened in on private meetings and realized the extent of their worry, but hoped the problem lied outside the succubus' body, a cruel dark Fae joke or spell, anything but Bo's own darkness.

That would be bad, she reflected on her best friend's pleas. To take her life if darkness ever won, consuming her entirely, wreaking havoc on everyone around. Bo didn't want to live life as a monster, she'd rather die.

"I've always had a passion for wizards." Through her heavy thoughts, she half listened to them, an idea coming to mind. "I heart Harry Potter. Die hard fan right here." Taliesin looked completely amused at the outburst. "Lets be study partners. I'm a great learner."

"If it's okay with, Sire Trick." He replied looking at the bartender for approval.

"Sure." He answered setting the broom and dust pan aside. "Scrub the toilets and you can have all the wizard study time you want."

You so owe me, Bo. "I'll take the 151 cleaner, just hand me the shit scrubber and shot glass and I'm good to go."

* * *

Adjusting the lens slowly, quickly, minutely, largely- Nothing helped clear the fuzziness out of burning eyes. They were strained, dry, tired begging for rest she wouldn't allow. Dedicating long hours to revising Bo's vaccine treatments, she argued with her subconscious wanting a break from research and analysis. Rest didn't matter, her body had to adjust. Sleep wasn't likely, stepping into the bedroom they practically shared, she couldn't fall asleep without holding Bo, kissing her goodnight, inhaling the fresh scent of her hair while they caressed, whispered, touched- Frustrated, a sharp pain shot down her back as she stood from the stool occupying the last 5 hours of her time.

In most situations, she remained calm and in control. Growing up the daughter of two world renown scientists, her mother being a infectious disease specialist and father a pathologist, they constantly pushed her to be the best student, make the best grades, and acquire the most knowledge about biology, medicine and the human body. She successfully lived up to each and every expectation thrown her way, impressing them time and time again, disregarding a social life completely, she killed herself wanting to be the best, wanting to impress, and go beyond all limits-

And then she met Nadia.

The perfectionists that were her parents didn't approve of their relationship. They were rarely affectionate, love wasn't something she grew up around, her parents put it last in life, seeing marriage more as an achievement than declaration of love. They wanted her to marry the son of a brilliant geneticist, combine their research and become an unstoppable force in the scientific world.

They disowned her the second she mentioned the word girlfriend. Sometimes, she wondered if love was worth losing her parents over. Was it worth sacrificing a perfect life for? Why did it seem to cause more harm than good? Unable to research, control, and medically treat love was becoming a problem for her. Sometimes, she wished away feelings of fulfilling euphoric sensations involved with giving her heart away, it was beginning to hurt and treatment didn't exist for the painful condition.

A hot tear droplet spilled unexpectedly, her parents were incredible having made significant medical discoveries throughout their on going careers. They must have known the dire consequences of intertwining ones life and body in its entirety with another. Maybe they were trying to protect her. Marry this man and together achieve many awards and fame within the vast science community. Don't fall in love, spend forever sharing your brilliant talents on work, ignore everything else, have sex to procreate and then raise more brilliant children. Needing a break from the sample in the microscope, she picked up the Ipad nearby and walked out of the small lab room.

Memories associated with Bo corrupted every nook and cranny of her organized home, crying was something she did often lately, usually analyzing herself the entire time. Wondering how emotional pain could be so physically devastating. Lifting a photo of her and Bo with incredibly shaky hands accompanied the urge to curl up into a ball and never see the light of day again. Dealing with Nadia was difficult, but never like this. She felt completely helpless, alone, scared, devastated, heartbroken, exhausted, hopeless, terrified, paranoid- The list could fill hundreds of walls with painful emotions plaguing her everyday life, and despite everything, all she wanted was to feel Bo safely tucked away in her arms, in their bed inside of their home. She wanted to kiss her wife awake in the morning- The thought encouraged more tears to fall. Their marriage was a forbidden subject in her mind. Boycotting the bedroom closet, she couldn't bear the thought of seeing their dresses hanging inside.

The couch called out to her. What little rest she managed was spent on the white leather, the only piece of furniture she could tolerate alone without falling apart. Folding her arms around a pillow, the Ipad wallpaper was just another painful reminder of her loss. Bo holding her from behind smiling into the front cam, chin resting on her shoulder, the doctor also sported a bright smile leaning back into the woman she loved, there was evidence their love was real.

What went wrong?

* * *

Downtown air was different from the surrounding outskirts. Thick foliage surrounded the bustling city, spending time in the heavily wooded area was serene, she found contentment in alienation, found comfort in casually containing the unsatisfied succubus. Temptation was limited there, but temporary. Returning to the city, she became overwhelmed within the heavy population. Usually, she'd find the nearest hotel and force herself to sit tight until night returned.

She felt thirteen again.

_Summer was over, returning to school was inevitable and terrifying. She couldn't go back. Rumors would surely greet her menacingly, the group of girls she once considered friends would stare disgustingly at her while whispering to each other. Begging to be home schooled, her parents found the idea ridiculous and unnecessary. Assuming she had a lot of friends, knowing she made good grades and teacher's adored her positivity and enthusiasm to learn, home school wouldn't be an option. _

_Not without a good explanation and she refused to give them the truth. _

_Summer came and brought the horrors of puberty along with it, plaguing her young life, she never imagined the change would be so drastic, consuming. Innocent sleep overs were a thing of the past, hanging out with a group of friends meant feeling overwhelmed. Desire was always there, raging inside, the need to reach out and hold someone close, she craved a closeness she couldn't comprehend. More and more often, she left the slumber parties feeling the need to reach out and run her hands inappropriately over her friend's bodies. At times, it made her feel sick, weak and dizzy. Doctor's couldn't figure out the sudden episodes of illness, her parent's were also left baffled. One day, she was healthy and happy, the next fever ridden and disoriented. _

_Despite the bizarre condition, striving to live a normal lifestyle was priority. Puberty was difficult at first, nightly prayer and time would cure raging hormones and normality would return._

_It never happened. _

_Instead of growing out of it, it grew stronger inside of her. Sleep overs were nightmares, but she accepted the many invitations from fear of losing her friends. She enjoyed the small click of aspiring cheerleaders and soccer players. They always had a blast when together, laughing, watching movies, reading magazines, doing hair, nails, gossip, adventure- But the unimaginable happened one night, ruining everything. _

_Lounging lazily in a Betty Boop bean bag, Beth along with her two friends, Jennifer and Kaitlyn, casually listened to the radio while gossiping about one of their other friends. They sat in Jennifer's bedroom which greatly resembled her pop punk look. Rock stars hung all over the walls along with magazine cut outs and pictures of friends and family, Beth could only dream of a room as cool as Jennifer's. Her parents were die hard Christians who would never allow a group of men to hang above her headboard. They were overprotective and constantly preached the evils of fornication and adultery. _

_Jennifer grew up less conservatively. The girl was even allowed to dye her hair which was another big no no under the Dennis roof. Being allowed to hang out with her wasn't easy, she often begged her parents to let her go arguing they grew up together and hair dye and a nirvana T-shirt shouldn't change anything. They normally obliged agreeing to trust in her christian upbringing, Beth knew right from wrong having studied the bible since age two. _

_Every scripture memorized and recited nightly in prayer disappeared, and for the first time ever, she wished her parents would have forced her to stay home. _

"_So Megan told me Scott forced his tongue down her throat," swallowing uncomfortably, the young teenager shifted in her seat. "And she liked it! So I asked her what was it like? And you guys will never believe it, but she showed me!" Kaitlyn's face turned from complete surprise to sudden curiosity. They went to church together, their parents good friends. The blonde with dark brown eyes and a naturally polite demeanor smiled with mischief. _

"_Well aren't you going to show us?" The response wasn't remotely Christian, neither was the playful glance shot her way. Eye brows wiggling suggestively, Kaitlyn must have saw the discomfort unmasked and blatant because she quickly got off the bed and approached the bean bag begging, "come on, Beth. You know you wanna try it." _

_Jennifer stood grinning wildly at the idea. Both set of eyes stared waiting for approval she wasn't comfortable granting. She was taught doing anything but hold hands and hug outside of marriage was against God's will. "I... Guys we shouldn't. What will our parents think?" The question was directed towards an irate looking Kaitlyn. _

"_They're not here! Just don't tell them. We're all friends, it's not like sex or anything." Jennifer chuckled in the background and then added, "we're not lesbos or anything, just chill and try it. Besides, don't you want to know how in case a boy you like ever tries to kiss you?" _

_The thought of a boy kissing her made her cheeks burn with embarrassment and fear. God surely didn't like this, he wouldn't like any of this but her friends kept staring, piling on the pressure with unwavering eyes. "You need to lighten up," Kaitlyn was beginning to sound frustrated. "Yeah we all go to church and it's cool and stuff but don't be obsessed with it. It just makes you look stuck up, like you're better than everyone else." _

"_I'm not!" She protested hurt by her best friend's words. Is this how they felt about her? Growing up, she was taught God's word was more important than anything else on the planet. Believing in the scriptures with all of her heart, she followed each and every principal to the T wanting to please and make God happy. She loved church and God and felt her eyes begin to sting at realizing her friends didn't feel the same. Instead, they mistook her love for God for being stuck up. "Fine, I'll do it." She gave in wanting to fix the negative reputation. _

_The two girls immediately lit up feeling a sense of accomplishment. Getting her to sin was impossible, the amount of excitement they shared wasn't contagious. Beth felt a strong sense of guilt already and began praying for forgiveness. She felt her nerves go haywire inside, it only got worst watching Jennifer cup Kaitlyn's face with a giddy smile that disappeared into a sloppy french kiss. The two girls broke away giggling before setting their sights on her. "Well, get up." Jennifer directed moving from Kaitlyn to her pale form. _

_Standing on shaky legs, her stomach began to knot, a wave of nausea following as she met her friend by the bed. "This is stupid." She voiced her annoyance watching the two girls giggle at her discomfort. "It looks gross and not fun." There was little color left in her skin, she internally began freaking out feeling her friend touch her face grinning wickedly as she caressed her cheek- Her lips suddenly brushed the corner of her friend's lips, dizziness struck from standing so close, Beth pulled away immediately needing distance. "There, tha- that's all I wanted to tr- try." _

_Jennifer rolled her eyes. "That's a kiss for Mommy." She mocked dipping her head to properly kiss Beth. The young teenager shut her eyes in prayer waiting for it to end. A hand lingered on her cheek, the warmth intensifying the dizziness, she was beginning to feel sick again. "N0-" Before she could stop her friend's lips from touching hers, they silenced her protests. The need to reach out and posses the girl was overwhelming. She returned the kiss vehemently, her hands grasping handfuls of clothing desperately needing to be closer. She needed to feel her flesh enveloped by another and consume the pleasure it'd bring- The thought forced her friend against the bed, she followed suit running a hand underneath her shirt-_

"_What the hell are you doing?!" Shoved to the ground, her body shook in horror watching the blood fall from Jennifer's bottom lip. Kaitlyn immediately pressed a T-shirt against her bleeding mouth before staring down at her. "She was trying to push you off her, are you insane?!" Kaitlyn was furious, she fumbled backwards as the blonde stepped forward. "What are you some kind of lesbo freak?!" _

"_Yeah, why were you trying to get under my bra, weirdo?! Look at my face," Jennifer's shock quickly turned into anger. "What the fuck, Beth? Say something!" _

_The words forming in her head couldn't be heard over the loud beating of her heart. The organ raced frantically, she felt its powerful pulsation throughout her body, especially between her legs. Lesbo freak wasn't harsh enough, the tears began to fall as she stared helplessly up at her friends. She was something worst, a sick perverted girl with no self control. God betrayed her, she called out to him and he was nowhere to be found._

_Ignoring the questions, her lips were sealed unable to answer her own questions. Desire made her limbs feel weak, she fought through it standing up. The girls gawked at her retreating form, she didn't care. Running past Jennifer's parents in the living room, she ignored their cries for her and pushed harder, running faster. There was no destination in mind and hot tears blurred her vision, she ran until her lungs felt starved for oxygen collapsing on a random yard. _

_The night sky was beautiful, she cried under the blanket of dark magnificence and wonder. She felt different and alone, but a million stars watched over her vowing to always be there, every night to see her. Having no friends or God, the night sky came faithfully. _

_She didn't need anyone else._

The look on her childhood friend's faces closely resembled Lauren and Kenzi's, fearful and horrified.

Tonight's stay would be at a cheap motel, she didn't feel like walking anymore. The man at the counter was Indian, flipping through the newspaper. He heard the bells of the door chime and immediately acknowledged her. "How may I help you?" His hands sat on top of the counter, one holding a blue pen, the other free. She took the free hand and with blue eyes answered the polite question.

"I need a room. Free of charge." The brown in his eyes became hazy, dreamlike. He smiled at the request unable to deny her a thing.

"Right away, my you're so beautiful." The seductress released his hand and accepted the key to her room.

"Thank you."

There was nothing special about the room, but it seemed clean enough to sleep in. Removing the several black articles of clothing, she stripped down to her bra and underwear before collapsing onto the plain bed. She wasn't tired but would force herself to sleep throughout the day. Roaming around the busy streets wasn't a good idea, she didn't have the self control to not kill impulsively. Those days were long gone replaced with a need to constantly feed at all costs. It was beginning to feel like a curse again, familiar childhood feelings would arise, and then die, slaughtered by a new voice, one she was still getting used to. _Granddaughter of the great Blood king choosing to sleep with cockroaches? You are royalty, unstoppable, reclaim your power, enslave all and conquer the Fae. _

With white knuckles, she clasped onto the sheets waiting for sleep to quiet the voices in her head. Aife often came to mind, she was beginning to feel more and more like her mother everyday. The idea of seeing her grandfather for help would enter, only to be dismissed. There was nothing wrong to fix, she was prefect, invincible, what did she need him for? What did she need anyone for? They already had their chance to tame her and failed miserably nearly costing Kenzi and Lauren their lives.

Her wedding day seemed like a distant memory, thousands of years old. What was she thinking? Marrying a human would never work, their strong emotional bonds made them weak, they were so vulnerable, the perfect meal for a succubus. Biting back a moan, her body came alive fantasying about taking Lauren savagely, kissing, sucking, biting, bruising, she wanted to feel her body quiver and scream until collapsing lifelessly against her naked flesh.

A bead of sweat trailed down the side of her face, keeping still was exhausting, she wanted to feed outside the dream realm. Real bodies were more satisfying, brought her more power than dream ones. Dream feeding was just a snack, she craved a full course meal.

Now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Each breath, more and more strained, her vision blurry from blood spilling into her eyes- The air was thick with a distinct scent overwhelmed with blood, a mixture of her own and many others. The sword of her Grandmother's protectively wrapped in her red sticky fingers, she strained against a strong presence keeping them away. With blurred vision, she couldn't see her enemy but was on the verge of buckling under their strength. Fire disintegrating weak muscles, she wouldn't be able to hold them off much longer. His deep voice began taunting her knowing his victory was close. "Silly girl, your arrogance will be the death of you," blue eyes fluttered shut as hard pavement collided with her back, the sword falling beside her, clinging loudly in her ears. "Your attempt to over throw the dark was a failure, and you'll never see the chance again." _

_Death was close, she could taste its bitterness. The thought wasn't terrifying, life was a game, she smiled wanting the last laugh. "I'll give the Morgan your love," she spoke breathlessly with her head tilted toward the sky in a nonchalant matter. "I put her head in my attic to feed the rats." _

"_And yours will go in the sewer." He sucked in a breath raising his weapon high, she refused to watch not wanting his face to be the last thing she saw in life. _

_Lauren came to mind instead. _

_She spent her last breaths in fantasy as her wife. _

_Bo Dennis Lewis. _

_And then nothing. _

The water splashed over the sides of the tub as she broke the surface gasping. The sound of life filled the room, confused, she desperately wiped wet strands of hair from her eyes. The little girl stood smiling down into her panicked gaze, anger quickly replaced confusion and she launched at the ghostly figure. Falling face first onto the cold floor, she scrambled to sit up and met her taunting smile from across the small bathroom.

"What the hell was that?" She demanded feeling the burn in her arms from straining to stay alive. The vision seemed so real. Her heart raced in her chest beating wildly from fear and adrenaline, similar to how she felt in battle moments before. Even the smell of death remained imbedded in her nostrils, her hands trembled against the tile as she fought to keep the contents down in her stomach.

"I come bearing the gift of prophecy." The young face of the Nain Rouge remained expressionless. "You have chosen a dangerous path."

"I didn't choose anything," she snapped reeling from her own death. The sensations real and intense, she needed time to process everything. The vision didn't make sense to her. Yes, lately the urge to rule was overwhelming, but she still managed control over her wicked subconscious. "Ruling is in my blood, my grandfather is the Blood King, but that- That doesn't mean I would go kill the Morgan and take on the Dark Fae by myself." The words sounded incredulous spoken out loud. "Those aren't my plans, sorry sweetheart. Your vision is wrong."

"Was it... Wrong the last time?" The Nain Rouge questioned smiling with confidence that infuriated her. The idea that the little girl could be right about the course of her future was disturbing. It made her feel insane and out of control.

She was in complete control.

"This prophecy isn't real. I have power over the course of my future. I can control who I kill and who I don't-"

The abrupt laughter of the little girl stunned her silent. She closed parted lips watching the young appearing Fae grin evilly. "You have control over who you kill?" The question felt like a slap to the face, her stomach dropped knowing where the conversation was heading. "I also foresaw the day you would attack the one you wished to marry. It's rare when my own predictions shock me. I had to see for myself the day the beautiful caring Ysabeau betray her own heart to fulfill the selfish desires of a succubus, on the day you planned to marry at that. How many humans have been slaughtered since? You, my dear Ysabeau, are a threat to everyone, including light and Dark Fae. I came as a mirror before you, do you see the great champion who defeated the powerful Garuda? Or do you see someone potentially worst? If you can attempt to kill the one that you love-"

"Enough!" She didn't want to hear anymore. The Nain Rouge was right but instead of facing the truth, she preferred to runaway and ignore it. The creepy dead girl didn't understand what she dealt with on a daily basis. The constant struggle to deny the evil associated with her biology anything was a draining fight in itself. "I didn't kill Lauren. I would never.. EVER kill her." She stressed each syllable fully believing in them. "You don't know anything. You're lifeless and miserable and strive to spread your misery to others. It doesn't work with me, sorry but you're wasting your time."

"As I said before, dear Ysabeau. I come before you as a mirror..." With one last smirk, the image of the little girl faded into thin air, disappearing before her eyes.

* * *

"Arghh," the sound of a guttural moan caused his eyes to snap open. They strained against the intense pounding behind them. Sensing an unfamiliar surrounding, pounding ignored, he stood up and instinctively wrapped strong hands around rusted steel bars. Trapped in a cell cold and dimly lit, he wracked his brain for answers looking all around for an escape route.

Bo was the last thing he remembered. The succubus had killed another innocent human, he tried to wake him but couldn't, she refused to give him life back, tried walking out... And then... He... Tried to stop her but she... She did something, somehow got inside of his head and... And then nothing. A frustrated hand raked through his hair as he fought back an aggressive roar threatening to rip through his chest, nothing made sense.

Bo managed to control him without the use of her blood, how? The succubus was tampering with abilities requiring several years of training to develop and properly harness. Without the help of another succubus to guide her, it wouldn't be possible for her to have such a spike in power. Even with the help of another succubus, years of training would still be required to properly develop her new found strength, knowledge and power sanely.

Becoming increasingly restless, he remembered being a small boy and hearing the legends of Aife burn around the world like wildfire, spreading fear and shock amongst the people. Hundreds of the King's men died in battle against the growing band of rebels, never standing a chance against them.

Aife was never born a succubus. There were no succubus' found in either the King or Queen's bloodline. Having known Trick for so long, he learned everything about the war, treaty and the woman who raised an army with the use of her blood. Aife wasn't born a succubus, but possessed by an incubus. He gave her a fraction of his strength and power, being a blood sage, it was rumored the power of the succubus came naturally to her. Another rumor claimed the incubus had fallen madly in love with her, but Dyson didn't believe it.

Not much was known about the incubus and succubus demons, other than they loved to prey in the dream realm. Legend of their origins traced back to the heavens, they were cast down for being corrupt and wicked, on earth they took the form of man. Notorious for being gorgeous, closely resembling the perfect forms of angels, behind perfect smiles and eyes lied evil in its purest form. They didn't love humanity, they loved messing with humans for entertainment. Striving off sex, they raped and tortured men and women, their offspring resulting in the Fae.

The legend of the demons also stated this was used as a form of revenge for being cast down to earth. Fae offspring were created to slaughter God's human creation.

It didn't work.

Fae had human in them, they could still feel emotion and weren't possessed by evil. A majority of Fae looked human, possessing more human traits than demonic ones. After awhile, the Demon's stopped breeding with humans, deeming the Fae failures to their vengeful plan of human extinction. The Fae were left untouched, continuing to reproduce within their own kind or with humans. Reproducing with humans would result in human offspring, reproducing with Fae would produce Fae offspring, a demon could reproduce with humans and produce Fae offspring, and two demons would reproduce demon offspring.

Bo was a succubus, but it remained unclear if she was Fae or Demon. What little is known about the incubus and succubus deem them full blown demons with lineage leading back to the heavens, but Aife wasn't born Demon and Bo's father was rumored to have been an incubus, but not even the Blood King was entirely sure of her father's heritage. Every now and then, she showed signs of demon, but she also had a heart and the ability to love and care for others.

At least, she used to.

The many recent deaths were beginning to make sense now. Somehow, Bo learned to feed in the dream realm, he was familiar with the method, recognized her stance above the young man's body; her skin glowing gold as she channeled her spirit into his sleeping mind, consuming all life to quench a starving appetite. Overwhelmed with a sudden surge of power, its origins unknown, she had to constantly feed to keep up with the toll ushered on an unprepared body and mind overloaded with unimaginable capability and strength.

She needed Trick immediately.

The Blood King would have answers, he dealt with the same problem centuries ago with his own daughter.

Sitting in an unknown jail cell was going to be a problem, he went back to the front of the cage, looking from right to left. More cells lined the dungeon like space, "where am I?!" He called out unable to see any prisoners in the faint light, but their scent told him he wasn't alone.

"The Morgan's prison." A deep voice drifted down the hall. The answer made his head hurt more. He was in Dark Fae custody awaiting a meeting with one of the most wicked Fae in history. The Morgan rightfully ruled over the dark having little compassion for others and loved having her dungeons full of prisoners to torture and mutilate on a whim. He began pulling on the bars in an attempt to free himself, mustering all of his wolf strength, he let out a mighty roar and then growled in frustration.

There was no escaping without a key.

* * *

Eyes closing, so nice, feels awesome- "This might work." Wide awake and alert, she focused tired eyes on the young looking wizard sitting across from her. Several books lied scattered around the two, there was no exaggerating the Blood King's library, it was huge. "Adloiasous Soliosis." She fought back a chuckle thinking it sounded like a wicked STD. "You could temporarily wipe someone's memory out." He looked up at her from the book in his lap. "That should tame an evil succubus."

The term sounded bad, she wanted to cringe. Is that what they were dealing with? Hours spent together were spent discussing Bo, Talisin was nice enough to put aside his own curriculum to focus on her problem. He was intrigued from the beginning, and possibly had the hots for her. Mission rescue Bo had become both of their priorities, escalating at Dyson's disappearance, she rarely saw Trick and Hale anymore. Filling in as a temporary bar tender was fun, she gave herself and Talisin free samples and knew how to entertain the Fae with drunken humor, sobering up immediately at seeing the Blood King walk by, serious as ever lately. "Temporary? It would wear off and then she'd go all psycho again." She yawned and then looked down at her phone. It was late afternoon, she was hung over and a few hours away from having to watch the bar again.

"You must be exhausted." His concern seemed genuine as he closed the book and stood on long legs. "Why don't you get some rest? I'll keep reading and figure out what won't take me a century to learn." She immediately shook her head needing to save Bo. "Kenzi, it's fine. You're human. Your body demands more rest than mine. I could go several days awake before I yawn once. Please just take a nap, I'll be fine continuing alone."

She hesitated needing sleep, but needing Bo more. Growing up in a chaotic household, tragedy wasn't new to her, she dealt well with life's unfortunate events, but everyday without her best friend was beginning take its toll on her. "Alright." She threw in the towel feeling uncharacteristically down. "I'll see you later." With a tired smile, she stood up and left the library in search of a warm nurturing bed.

The Dal seemed normal and collected on the outside, but inside was pure chaos. The Blood King roamed the halls stressed out, mostly giving orders, along with Hale, an official search party of their guards were sent out to find Bo and Dyson. They feared the worst, one of them killing the other and then fleeing. Kenzi wondered if Bo had it in her to kill Dyson. Exhaustion prevented her from thinking too long. Her room was small but comfortable, it was enough. She collapsed on the bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Walking, each step felt foreign, she was a visitor on the set of a show. Watching the main character approach the doorstep, she could see the desperation pooling silently in a drunken daze craving who lied on the other side of the door. For long minutes, she stood on an outside mat reading 'welcome' staring into the small glass of the peep hole. The vision still felt real. Why in her dying seconds would she think of Lauren and the love they once shared? It went against everything her subconscious whispered.

There were no voices tonight, vodka drowned them out, except the Nain Rouge's taunting smile remained... The key to Lauren's home shook in her hand entering the lock.

Everything was how she left it, neat and clean. A strange sense of deja vu came over her. Walking into Lauren's home, she silently closed the door for the 100000th time since knowing the Doctor. She knew exactly where she'd be, working hard on some new vaccine or decoding weird Fae DNA. Sometimes, her voice could be heard as she spoke to herself out loud recording notes. Sometimes, the succubus would stand outside and listen savoring the sound of her voice. Strong and brilliant, she could spend a lifetime listening to the sweet sound, especially at her spoken name, in a whisper or moan-

The succubus shook her head reaching out to the wall, she was beginning to sway. Her head fell against her forearm submerged in darkness, listening to her own breathing. The doctor was nearby, she could feel her in the other room. This wasn't a good idea, what was she doing there? The vision replayed in her mind and out of frustration her hand came up into a fist, hitting the wall with a hard thump that shook the doors in the hall. The city no longer felt good, she was destined to be alone with no one around to kill. Something convinced her she was immortal, maybe she was, but without feeding she'd spend forever sick.

Maybe that was okay.

For some reason, being drunk also meant she had a conscious again. Feeding on the desperate drug addicts, killing them, she thought of their families. She had to flee- A soft touch to the shoulder, she emerged from her thoughts only to feel her breath catch in panic. "I have to go," she dropped her arm turning away from the hand. Not wanting to see the eyes of the woman she once loved, she kept hers closed until reaching the living room, stumbling into the door-

"Bo," she could have fallen to her knees at the desperation, pain soaked her name, drunk and conflicted, the sound pierced her heart. "Please stay..." Captivated by the doorknob, the exit, her hand felt powerless to grasp it. It yearned for Lauren, to hurt or hold her close, she wasn't able to decipher which she wanted more.

"I need another drink." She felt like her recent victims. Out of control, desperate, she needed help controlling the beast. Love wasn't what brought her there, her intentions weren't sweet. "Do you have Vodka?"

She left the roses at home holding only the thorns.

"Yes," she stood across the room with the darkest circles under her eyes. The alcohol had nothing to do with the beauty she found in her exhaustion. Knowing Lauren, she probably only slept when passing out and rarely ate while conducting research. "Sit, please?" Her blood sitting in a glass plate under the microscope with the doctor's eyes examining every detail in search of a cure, she didn't have to be around to kill the doctor.

She would do it to herself.

The blonde moved with unsteady hands, her demeanor shaky. A familiar feeling came over her, convincing her to calm the doctor down. She deserved Lauren to be terrified of her, but it was hard to watch. "Breathe," she stood near her now, close enough to reach out. The blonde's back was to her as she poured the clear liquor into a small glass. The extent of her weight loss was painfully evident. The urge to run her hands over the contours of each protruding bone intoxicating. Her eyes came up as Lauren faced her. Glass falling, she remained focused on her tear stained face, ignoring the shattered glass completely.

"Sor- Sorry, it- it was," she stilled the doctor from kneeling down, loosely holding onto her forearms. "Your eyes."

"I'm hungry." She responded with an electric stare watching her stand back up. Her doctor, girlfriend, and then fiance always had this affect on her, but things were different now. "Sorry," Lauren was none of those things anymore, she released her and took a step back-

"It's okay." The doctor took her hand urging her back to her.

Lauren struggled to remain composed, it was a losing battle. Her dark eyes filled with tears, they fell one after the other accompanying unsteady breathing. She seemed on the brink of a nervous break down, even the hold on her hand seemed desperate, unable to ever let go. 'I missed you' didn't do her deteriorating appearance justice. She gave into desire and snaked her arms around a starving body, feeling the tips of Lauren's hip bones press against her. She embraced her dearly, holding her delicate form as close to her as possible. The human meant to be her wife would never fall short of being the most beautiful woman in the world. Speechless, she didn't use words to comfort the doctor, her hands found their way under a tucked shirt, exploring milky pale skin as her mouth found the corner of her lips, tasting the salt from her tears.

The doctor's hands came up to her face as she trembled against her body. The alcohol was quickly being replaced with the desires of a succubus, she felt light headed needing to devour and ravish the woman teasing her neck with blunt fingernails. "Lauren," she whispered pleading, unsure of what she was fighting. Sex was undeniable for her, especially when Lauren was involved, following the need to consume life. "I can't- I shouldn't-" She wished the doctor would push her away, force her to leave- Their lips met instead, her protests silenced by a sudden kiss.

There was no turning back.

Lifting her light frame from a pool of glass, she set the doctor on the kitchen's island never releasing her lips. She fed hungrily on them, devouring all emotion. Her precious hands were felt on her face and deep in her hair, they spoke of desperate longing and despair, needing her closer. With a moan, she joined the doctor on the island covering her thin body like a sheet with her own. _Bo Dennis Lewis. _Looking up, she broke the kiss feeling Lauren's mouth move to her neck. The Nain Rouge stood before them, she could feel urgent hands move along her body, they tugged at the strapped sword on her back. Ignoring the dead eyes of an unwelcome child, she focused on the woman of her desires instead. Panting breaths, flushed skin, dilated pupils yearned for deeper contact, they matched her own eyes screaming to touch, taste and ravish naked flesh. "Lets go to bed."

Her boots hit the ground, pulling Lauren by the waist, she hoisted her former fiance from the countertop with ease feeling the doctor wrap her thinning arms and legs around her. A slave to her instincts, she swallowed down all concern, Lauren's starvation didn't matter. With her lips, she fed her pleasure along with false reassurance. The thought boiled violently in the back of her mind as she slammed the blonde against the nearest wall becoming more aggressive with the lips in her mouth. Darkness weighed heavily on her shoulder, whispering terrible things into her ear, they were all so appealing. Raking her teeth along the bottom lip against her tongue, she wanted to feed, needing the warmth and euphoria like a helpless junkie.

The blue in her eyes suddenly came alive. Seeing the flesh of her lover's neck, she sucked the skin there into her mouth feeling a hand cup her breast. _This is foolish. _A voice appeared inside of her head, she ignored it nipping along flushed skin sighing against the heated flesh against a frantic pulse. "Off," eager hands accompanied the breathless command, tugging at the thin material of her shirt. She allowed them to undress her, kissing the doctor almost violently before the sword on her back and jacket fell to the floor.

The back of her legs somehow found the arm of the couch, Lauren removed her shirt discarding the black material. Listening to the breathless inhales and exhales of their lungs, her former fiance stared only at her body, never her eyes. She quickly freed her breasts from a black bra taking one mound against a rough palm and the other with a famished mouth. Losing her hands in a sea of blonde, she drowned in pleasure despite feeling the child's presence. There was no shame in the way her head fell back sighing in bliss. Lauren's touch was as raw as her own, a mixture of pain and love, the doctor had every right to be angry. Falling back onto the couch, her former fiance fell with her. Biting her neck, a hand slipped under the waistband of her black jeans and she moaned out loud at the polar sensations of pain and pleasure.

Their lips met again, fervently. Fingers doused in wetness teased her clit mercilessly, she felt her own voice vibrate down the blonde's throat with each whimper and moan. "You're so close," a hot voice tickled her ear as the hand began moving faster against her. "I can feel you." The darkness behind closed eyes seemed to flicker with a thousand shooting stars. "You are here to feed, my lips are right here." They emphasized their point by sucking along the shell of her ear. "Use me, Bo. Just use-"

Strong arms constricted around the doctor, firmly holding onto the soft skin of her face, she kissed her sucking urgently into her mouth. The succubus' legs began to tremble around the blonde's waist, she became woven into the woman she fed on. Eyes vibrant, they rolled into the back of her head lost in ecstasy. She didn't want to recover from the orgasm in a heap of quivering limbs, shaking and more alive than ever, she sat up entangled in Lauren and possessed her mouth, ripping the clothes from her skin. Moaning, she grabbed the hand still pleasuring her and removed it, holding both the doctor's wrists with one hand behind her back, she took the blonde's breast into her mouth sucking harshly before raking her teeth over a hardened bud. Trailing the skin between her breasts with her lips, they sucked down her stomach, nipping above her bellybutton before maneuvering the blonde onto her back underneath her.

Staring down between their bodies, she unbuttoned the doctor's pants watching her former fiance do the same to her own jeans. She slid Lauren's off first and then allowed the blonde to do the same to her. No words were spoken, the doctor avoided her gaze closing her eyes as she took her lips again. Urging the doctor onto her back, she felt the delicate skin of her inner thighs press against her hips invitingly. She hovered above Lauren releasing her lips to look down between their bodies again, fingers following the gaze, she traced the bones of her ribcage continuing down her flat stomach. Reaching the heat of her center, her hand abruptly moved upward disappearing into blonde hair, grazing her lips with her own before watching her head turn away suddenly, crying outloud. Thrusting her hips into the doctor, she also voiced her pleasure moaning with each stroke of her clit against Lauren's. Burying her face into the expanse of her neck, bruising the flesh with her mouth, she felt desperate nails dig into the expanse of her back wanting to swallow Lauren's screams. Lifting her head, breathing heavily, with heavily hooded eyes she craved to feed again. Her former fiance seemed withdrawn, moaning what she wasn't able to control, her head faced the couch cushion with eyes strained shut and moist lips parted.

Cupping her face with one hand, she nipped at her bottom lip feeling her back arch high against her quivering abs. Capturing her name before it left Lauren's mouth, she felt the flood of euphoria drown them both, causing entangled arms and legs to tremble against each other. The woman she took and fell from ecstasy with could only breathe hoarsely into her mouth as she continued thrusting against her. With bright blue eyes, the hand cupping a flushed face tightened as she focused on giving life rather than taking. The feeling was still new to her, having done it a handful of times, watching the color change in the doctor's eyes, they became lighter and vibrant as she gave her more and more of herself, so much of her own life that she could almost feel the world begin to fade around her. Normally, she'd only give a small minute fraction to wake the dead, but this was different. She wanted to fill Lauren with a part of herself, breathing in the life and energy of a succubus, only darkness finally caused her to stop.

_Do you realize what you've done?! _A voice boomed inside of her head. The world came back fuzzy at first, clearing to the sight of an angry child standing by the couch with a horrified expression painting her dead face. Looking away from the unwanted intrusion, she met Lauren's peacefully sleeping eyes. Wanting to drop her head back onto her pale chest and drift back to sleep, weak and starving, it wouldn't be a good idea.

Turning her head, she met the dead girl again. _Enjoy the show? _She spoke to the Nain Rouge through her mind, not wanting to wake the doctor. _I personally think you should have waited outside to chat... _

_You know why I'm here. _She responded seriously her dead face somber. _I come to warn of great disasters. This wasn't a good idea, Ysabeau. She's going to be sick, deathly ill and where will you be to comfort her? You are irresponsible and foolish. _

Losing patience with the Nain Rouge, she carefully stood from the couch kneeling beside it to slide her arms under the sleeping woman. _I'm gone for a month and look at her. _Gently lifting her into her arms, she stood up holding her like a little child. _She looks like she hasn't slept or eaten in years, I know her. She doesn't know when to stop. I'm stopping her, she's no longer empty. There's no need to spend twenty hour days in front of a microscope anymore. Even if she never sees me again, even if I die, now she'll be okay. _

_This was an act of disaster. _Opening the bedroom door, she approached the bed they once shared. _Forcing this burden upon her wasn't noble, why did you come here in the first place? You are a wicked species, no Fae has truly trusted you. The Blood King was wrong in allowing you life. _The words were viciously spoken in her head, it had no affect on the way she softly placed Lauren on the mattress, covering her naked body with their favorite comforter.

_Both dark and light wanted you burned on a stake as an infant, Aife's crimes against the Fae was enough to condemn you both to death, but the Blood King protected you. Allowing you to live with humans in hopes you would grow with a conscious and heart. Your father has been a mystery to us all, you are still a mystery, and when light began to shed on a hero great enough to defeat the Garuda, earning all of our trust, you turn and begin to kill to satisfy your biology. What else does it demand, Ysabeau? _

_A piece of mind. _She retorted sarcastically leaving the room. _What are you so worried about? Aren't you dead already? _She questioned softly closing the door before walking down the hallway. _The last thing my body demands is an annoying know it all, I think you're safe. _

_I never claim to know all, just devastation. I feel the worst from you, Ysabeau. My purpose is to witness great disasters, you have given me plenty to watch since your birth. _Collecting discarded clothing from around the livingroom, it was hard to focus on their conversation. The sword shook in her hand from bad nerves, she had to feed immediately. Strapping the scabbard to her back, she stopped at the front door before leaving, turning her head.

The Nain rouge stood in the middle of the room staring blankly into her eyes. "Maybe you should have burned me to a stake because I murdered the humans I grew up with." The memory of her high school sweetheart came to mind. "My name was Beth and I was a freak of nature, the Blood King was stupid. He knew what I was, and it sounds like he knew where I was. Why did he put their lives at risk?" She was furious now. "To keep me in the dark, to save your asses? What did you think would happen? The baby will just grow up thinking she's human, becoming nothing like her evil parents who slaughtered the Fae on a whim, great plan guys. It didn't work." Turning the knob in her hand, done with the Nain Rouge, she angrily slipped out into the night needing to feed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I merged the prologue and first chapter, hope there isn't any confusion. Sorry for mistakes and thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**Chapter** 4

Passing by the many windows of the large office building, he noted the night moon and sky. The air outside of the underground prison was refreshing, even with the rough hands guiding him out. Waiting countless hours for this moment, he wasn't sure of the date or time, felt weak from lack of feeding and couldn't remember the last time he had a beard down his neck. His hands were settled behind him in heavy cuffs, another set wrapped around his ankles. The building he walked through was large and sleek, nothing like the underground prison. He couldn't believe it was the same place. Every picture, window, plant screamed wealth, he caught his reflection in the mirror and resembled someone living under a bridge.

At least he wouldn't have to worry about pleasuring the Dark Fae leader.

Surely here standards were above homeless.

The door was opened by one of the two guards, he could have laughed. They both resembled young American Eagle models who wouldn't stand a chance against his wolf, the moment he had the chance, freed from restraints, he'd rip them to shreds.

Especially her.

Sitting in the middle of the room at the large white desk matching everything else in the room, her flawless brown waves beautifully framed her face as she frantically typed on a white Apple computer. He stood with the guards before her waiting impatiently, completely ignored by the Morrigan. Speaking first would come with a painful consequence, he bit his tongue keeping the displeasure locked inside his mouth.

Finally after watching her laugh and giggle for what seemed like an hour, it was obvious she was chatting online with someone, her eyes met his. "The great wolf of the Light Fae," she acknowledge sitting back in her black leather chair with a playful glimmer in her eyes. "You've been a bad bad boy."

"What are my crimes?" By the length of his beard, he guessed a few weeks had passed since his imprisonment.

"Trespassing." He had a feeling it would be something along those lines. The irritation he felt was plain as day on his face. Weeks spent in prison for doing his job as an investigator, the city's police force would be looking for him along with Trick and Hale, they were all probably worried sick and the reason for his disappearance was trespassing. Not being disrespectful was becoming painfully difficult. He wanted to scream 'give me a fucking break.'

"I was doing my job as a homicide detective. There have been a lot of murders at the bed and breakfast lately, it seemed Fae."

"I understand that, but we have rules. You may investigate Dark Fae territory with permission, which you never requested and I find you guilty of that crime." She spoke with her hands raising sheepishly as if there was nothing she could do to help him. "You do the crime, you pay the time. Those humans aren't yours to feed on-"

"I don't feed on humans." He corrected raising his voice. "I am a wolf, raw meat is all I need, any raw meat." She chuckled at his elevated anger, and he could feel the wolf inside clawing to be released. He didn't feed on Fae, ever, but this one was looking pretty damn appetizing all of a sudden. "My crime is petty, please dismiss it. I work on the police force, my disappearance is a big deal not only in the Fae world but with humans too."

Her big lips pursed in thought as her eyes found the ceiling in a patronizing manner. "I have a better idea." She met his eyes once again and he felt uncomfortable under her wicked stare. "How about my guards take you to the back and administer 200 hundred lashings, throw you back in your cage like a good little doggy, and lose the key? How does that sound Mr. Important?" Her laughter was full blown loud and obnoxious, he looked away unable to stand her face any longer. "I don't care if the whole world is looking for you, you are my prisoner and I will have my fun with you. Guards, take him away! I want to hear his screams rattle every window on this floor."

Chuckling, they followed orders like the good little boy models they were, he wasn't afraid of their lashings. It would tickle more than sting, the meeting with the Morrigan was more annoying than anything. The Dark Fae leader was unreasonable and unprofessional, she was in deep trouble the moment Hale or Trick learned of his imprisonment. War wasn't a welcomed idea to either side, but the Morrigan was setting good grounds for conflict.

* * *

"I will now examine peripheral blood smear sample," speaking out loud, clammy fingers placed the glass slide under the microscope. "Sample..." Shaking her head slowly from side to side, eyes closed, she gripped the edge of the desk riding a new wave of dizziness. Accomplishing little in the last five days was frustrating, an unexpected illness kept her near a toilet the first two days, nothing would stay down, she dry heaved until her body was too tired to do anything more than lay limp against the porcelain bowl. Day three and four were spent shaking like a withdrawing heroin addict, the cramps keeping her paralyzed in bed, the pain making her a sobbing mess, forcing her to heavily self medicate with strong pain medication and then deeply sleep for what seemed like days.

Today, the medicine killed the pain, but her head felt heavy with dizziness. She moved away from the microscope, heading into the kitchen by holding onto the wall. Eating made the dizziness subside. Blaming it on low blood sugar, she threw a cup of noodles into the microwave uncharacteristically looking forward to the meal. A yearn to consume more and more food made the strange flu even more puzzling. One day she couldn't stomach a single thing, the next was spent binging on anything she could get her hands on. "What did you do to me?"

The warmth she received from the Succubus filled her entirely, a strange power flowing through her veins, it boiled in the pit of her stomach until Bo weakly collapsed on top of her. For long minutes, she lied heaving deeply in and out, her lungs straining to get oxygen back into her body possessed by the Succubus' power. Every organ, vein, and cell felt reborn. A new life flourished inside, replacing the old one. Everything felt wonderful, perfect, she drifted to sleep holding onto the one responsible for such heavenly sensations.

Waking up wasn't as pleasant, it was hell. Alone and disoriented, Bo was nowhere to be found as her mind became a muddle of thoughts and pain. Little knives were felt carving into her skull, a screaming woman penetrated the agony long enough to wonder if it was her own voice echoing throughout the bedroom. 'Bo,' the room felt like a torture chamber, it felt as if someone was purposely inflicting pain onto her body, as a result, she cried for a savior. The heaving of her sobbing frame caused the nausea, she ran collapsing onto the bathroom floor in a mess of shaking limbs and tears. A strange essence crept beneath her skin, she shivered feeling its invasion waiting for an alien to pop out of her chest. The thought felt more literal, her heart had been ripped out of her chest on her wedding day, there would be little lost in the alien's departure.

The sensation disappeared, leaving in its wake her thoughts of Bo. Something was wrong with her, stepping into the hall, seeing her enveloped in her own darkness, the banging on the wall should have signaled an alarm. Dyson was missing, if she could kill the wolf she once loved, anything was possible. The voice inside screaming run was drowned out by the fast beating of her heart ringing in her ears. Trick and Hale stressed the danger associated with her, standing near her, running away was the last thing her legs wanted to do. They slowly approached her with conflicted arms. What did they want more? To push her away or never let go? The Succubus was infected, something was controlling her, the thought kept her from falling completely apart.

Bo was still in there, she just needed help.

Reaching out, her hand trembled immediately upon contact with the Succubus' shoulder. Tired eyes watched her body stiffen immediately, turn away, and head for the exit. She was reminded of a wild animal seeing a human for the first time, scared for its life and running instinctively into the wild. It was like watching her heart head for the door, leaving her empty and dead inside. Without realizing it, she called out to her begging she stay.

The microwave beeped, she continued to stare at the noodles inside lost in a sea of emotion. The blue in her eyes, they brought sudden panic, dropping the bottle of Vodka, she couldn't breathe. That same evil glare was there on their wedding day, desiring death. There was nothing human in the empty stare, Bo was nowhere inside, she was at the mercy of a ruthless Succubus who would have killed and left her sprawled out on the bathroom floor. She gazed terrified into those same eyes hearing Hale and Trick inside of her head. 'If you come across her, please remember she's not herself right now. Run and let us know immediately where to find her. She needs to be detained as soon as possible.'

'I'm hungry.' Internally, she braced herself for death, and then Bo did something completely unexpected. She took a step back, apologized, Lauren missed her hands on her body, missed their closeness, she missed the Succubus so much that the thought of death couldn't keep her hands restrained, they reached out to her again with a kiss this time. She lost herself to the strenuous emotion accompanying loving a woman who attempted to kill her. The Succubus wasn't there to love her, she was hungry, only there to feed. Her body no longer felt conflicted, she was angry and hurt, unable to look at the woman she once loved, she gave her sex to heal despite the pain that would accompany watching her leave, done healing for the night.

But she didn't heal, she did something else, something unexplainable. Lauren wasn't the same after Bo breathed an unexplainable energy into her, wrecking havoc on her human body, she didn't feel entirely like herself anymore. Underneath the brutal pain and illness, there was something wrong remaining inside, burrowed deeply within her blood. Bo's intentions were unclear, she was dealing with a murderer, Dyson was likely killed by her hands, and she felt violated by something dark. Her eyes strayed to the shattered glass remaining on the floor, the drink meant for the Succubus' lips, a mixture of Vodka and a powerful Fae tranquilizer given to her by Trick. The night should have ended in the Succubus' capture, a special cell and restraints made from an ancient Fae stone prepared for her arrival at The Dal, she rubbed her hooded eyes feeling a sharp pain run through her abdomen. _What's wrong with me? _She needed more pain medication, but a shoulder to lean on more. _You hurt me and flee, what else is new? _

The microwave beeped again, she reacted this time ignoring her troubling thoughts to devour high sodium noodles.

* * *

_Who will it be tonight? Male, Female, who will have the honor of their thoughts invaded? _The sound of a tree branch cracking underneath a black boot, a small rodent fleeing nearby, the moon lit the brush beautifully, highlighting the abandoned home. _Their life taken away, I want to feel their body grow cold in my arms, their lips blue as mine shine a shade brighter with new life. I want to consume ten or twenty tonight, I want to feel them all die today. _A blank expression accompanied the hungry thoughts, she yearned to kill, ever since her night with Lauren the desire was amplified. An unaligned Succubus was dangerous, her boot collided with the door breaking the rotting wood off the hinges, watching it fly across the room.

The more blood on her hands the better, if only they were Fae, killing humans was beginning to lose its fun. The Nain Rouge's vision came to mind for the millionth time, the thought of warfare didn't seem so bad. It was very possible, she then thought of Trick, and that was possible too. Would she be able to kill her own grandfather? A body lied in the corner of the room, there was no time for foreplay tonight, the man would die in a nightmare instead of a hot sexy dream.

Abandoned as a baby with humans, she was beginning to feel bitter, unwanted. They were terrified of her, they wanted her dead from birth, they lost their chance. Kneeling down, her fingers found a head of curly hair and wrapped around a handful of crazy strands forcing the man's face up to hers. "Oh baby I like it rough." In the darkness, she made out his handsome features as he grinned wildly into her eyes. Reaching into the holster of her belt, he reacted before she could free the dagger. Twisting his body with all of his strength, his elbow collided with the side of her throat, knocking her onto her back. "So you must be the one invading my territory, killing my beloved patrons." He stood over her in a cocky manner, his heavy shoe landing onto her neck. "You've messed with the wrong Fae, my Darling. Do you know who I am?!" He was yelling now emphasizing his anger by pressing harder into her windpipe.

"I don't care." The dagger was freed painting the silver blade red with blood as it entered a fleshy calf. With her own cocky grin, she sliced through the muscle feeling the warmth gush out of the Fae, followed by his sudden screams. Pushing his tall frame hard, he stumbled backwards kneeling down to twist the dagger out of his leg. She was there before he could stand back up, sword in hand, the sharp blade came down to the back of his neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, the Morrígan would spend an eternity torturing you for killing her little brother." The Morrígan, the blade pressed harder into his skin at the sound of her name, the barest hint of blood staining the blade. "I mean it! My name is Mason and I am the younger brother of the Morrígan, she feeds on the success of humans, I feed on despair, hopelessness, and depression. Let me go and I'll talk her into a lighter sentence. You don't want to kill me."

"Don't tell me what I want." Sparing the Dark Fae his life was last on her list, his Fae blood leaving his dead beheaded body would bring excitement and joy, especially being the Morrigan's brother. "I've met the Morrígan, I can't stand her. I wish I had her head, but yours will be fun too. I'm not worried about a sentence from the Dark Fae, the only person here who should be worried about a sentence is you. Right now, I'm the judge and I'm not a very just Succubus. You take after your sister, you're gorgeous but I would never feed from anything related to that ugly, disgusting species of Fae."

"You are an idiot!" He was beginning to sound desperate now. "Do you realize how much power my sister has? She will know it was you and slaughter your family before she kills you. You will suffer before being captured and then tortured, you're not the first Fae to mess with me, " he began chuckling as if he had the upper hand. "You don't want to hear the details of the hell she put them through before their slaughter. Kill me and your fate is set."

"I don't believe in fate." A sudden change in her eyes lit the dark room. They began to glow vibrantly feeling death in the air. His demise was close, intensifying her hunger. "I control my future, no one else." The Morrígan's little brother. The corner of her lips tilted sinisterly examining his broad muscular body. "Your sister can't save you now. In fact, she's the reason I'm killing you." His head fell to the ground in a subtle thump against the rotting floorboards, a large puddle of blood quickly forming around the headless body staining her boots in its stickiness. "I can't wait to run into her too." She spoke to the dead face, kicking it aside before retrieving her dagger and leaving the abandoned building.

Death was extremely liberating, she roamed the forest feeling higher than the tree line with blood splattered all over her dark clothing, skin and hair. The Morrígan's little brother's blood! His name wasn't important, she couldn't even remember it. Laughing, a hard burst of laughter escaped as she began running farther away from the city and deeper into the wilderness. She felt wild, the color in her eyes remaining blue as she continued to soar from the Fae kill. The reward of being drenched in Fae blood surpassed any human kill, she was hooked.

"This is why I was abandoned," she spoke breathlessly while running through the brutal brush, tearing thick vines laced with thorns with her bare hands, the pain as they dug into her flesh ecstasy. "I don't give a fuck, I'm not human." She thought of Trick. "He was a moron to think I would grow up like them," laughing bitterly, she could taste the barest hint of blood seep into her mouth, a large gash in her cheek responsible. "They were terrified of what I would become." Coming across a small clearing filled generously with moonlight, she fell breathlessly onto the grass and leaves facing the sky. "I was never human, I killed them when I was younger. I felt lost and alone, and then I found Kenzi and the Fae, Lauren and everything came together beautifully." The high was beginning to fade, a need to feed replacing the euphoria of murder. "I fell in love..." She was beginning to feel weak from not feeding. "But I'm a Succubus, and I will never stop killing."

* * *

"You look really sad today." Looking up from the small printed words, she met the wizard's eyes from across the coffee table. Really sad was putting it lightly, Bo's disappearance was becoming clinically depressing. Drinking every day wasn't helping anymore, she was beginning to feel little hope in ever seeing her best friend again.

"I'm fine." She lied unable to even smile falsely. "Lets just keep looking." Her eyes went back to the book full of words she couldn't understand, not that it mattered. Focusing was impossible with a hurricane of sadness roaring through her head, she spent the hours awake fighting back tears. Not only for Bo, but also Dyson.

"It must be hard being human."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Her eyes remained blank staring at the ancient language.

"No, but I do have something that will make you feel better." His offer piqued her interest, she would take anything to kill the dark cloud over her head, even crack. "Fae aren't as in tuned with their emotions as humans are. We feel them, but we have more control over their affect on us. Losing your best friend must be heartbreaking, listening to everyone whisper about her crimes even more devastating. The way Sire Trick speaks about her, it's like he's plotting against a monster and not his grand daughter. You're the only one who still believes in her innocence, that must be difficult. I want to give you something to help you relax, you're a free spirit, wonderful, beautiful, and I hate watching you suffer like this."

A tear escaped running down her cheek, falling onto the yellowing paper. His words were spot on truthful, she felt like the only person on the planet who didn't see Bo as a killer beast devil. She was still her best friend and she had her back, even if the patrons at The Dal argued with her up and down about the Succubus' intentions, she always had her back. "Yeah lets do it." She met his purple gaze. "Do you have Scooby snacks?"

The first joke of the day put a huge smile on his clean shaven face. "No, I have something better." Uncrossing his legs, he stood up from the chair and approached her, offering his hand. He helped her up and they put all the books away before leaving the library. The Light Fae National Guard kept The Dal cluttered, she didn't know there was such a thing until one day she woke up to several crowded hallways, occupied bathrooms and a shocking assortment of different arms. Trick and Hale gave long speeches, mapped out plans A to Z, spoke about rewards for finding Bo while her breakfasts, lunches, and dinners remained several shots of whatever looked strong.

Taliesin did a good job of keeping her alive. In her drunken state, she would become profanely vocal, cursing out anyone who accused her friend of being evil. Even the Blood King heard an earful one night, scolding her the next day, she was no longer allowed to bartend but stole several bottles of alcohol anyway for her and Taliesin. He didn't get drunk, ever, but was still fun to hang out with in the library or her room.

She was grateful for him.

The days were becoming more stressful as they passed, Hale and Trick stayed busy with their men, following leads that came from all over, most of them dead ends. The Blood King even mentioned using the great blood book to bring his granddaughter to them, terrified she was on a Fae killing rampage that would trigger major warfare. Even being unaligned, she was still the Blood King's responsibility. She heard several Aife stories, all of them horrendous and gory. They were going to kill Bo as an infant as a result of her crime, but Trick pleaded and convinced the Fae to give her a chance, sacrificing her to humans in hopes that she would grow up pure with a conscious and heart.

Kenzi believed it worked seeing only the good in her best friend, and knew whatever was wrong with her was out of her control. She lived with the Succubus for over three years without incident, this wasn't Bo.

There was something else involved.

Reaching Taliesin's bedroom, she couldn't wait for a vacation from her worries. The room closely resembled her bedroom, simple with a bed, dresser and small closet. "Take a seat," she obeyed sitting at the edge of the bed with her knees drawn to her chest, watching him dig through one of the four suitcases lining the wall. A heavy looking box with a dark dragon painted on top emerged. "What I have for you is very special." He sat down placing the box between them. "It's just what you need."

A mason jar filled with a dark thick liquid was revealed, taken and handed to her. She stared at the contents of the jar losing all excitement. "It's called Ayahuasca tea, my own recipe." The texture of the fluid resembled a sludgy mud. "It will take you out of this world." She turned her head unsure. "Trust me, Kenzi. You won't be disappointed." With hesitant fingers wrapping around the copper lid, she opened the jar examining the vile drink up close. "Just drink a little bit, you've never done this before so it won't take much."

The taste was bitter and it was a battle to convince herself to swallow. After three decent swallows, she closed the jar and handed it to Taliesin. "That tastes like shit." She shook her head wincing terribly at the after taste. "I've never had shit before, but I just know that's exactly what it would taste like." He chuckled sipping it like a soft drink. "Where did you get that stuff," loosening up, she laid back on the bed staring into the only purple eyes she'd ever seen. They were majestic, "Were you ever a dragon?" She wondered out loud imagining a dragon would have those same eyes. "Can you breathe fire?" Her question wasn't playful, it was quite serious. "I don't like fire, I've played with fire, it's hot, it burns, it hurts."

"Don't worry, my dear. I'm not a dragon and I can't breathe fire." Her face remained on his face counting the thousands of neon colored scales, blue, green, orange, red and some she's never before, custom colors, Fae colors? She wanted to smile and laugh at the thought but it was real, her thoughts were real, like the dragon on the bed, sizing her up with purple eyes, were her eyes purple as well? Did he want to eat her face?... No this was a nice dragon, this dragon was her friend, he even smelled nice like a sophisticated man.

'I want to take you somewhere' the talking dragon spoke above a hundred other voices in her head. "Would you like to see the country?" He asked gently and the room faded into the sky, the dark orange and black sky with cyan blue clouds all around, she drifted through the strange sky watching the people below dance and talk, their words muffled and quiet. Turbulence under the dragon's wings rattled the setting, they lost control spiraling downward onto the soft ground. There wasn't an explosion but her friend the dragon disappeared into several shapes floating around the pink field. There wasn't any flowers on this ground, just strange pink strands of grass with eyes, angry eyes. She imagined them wondering who she was so she spoke to them. 'I'm Kenzi, I'm human.' Their eyes closed disappearing into their pink stringy bodies burrowing deep into the purple ground. 'Kenzi!' She heard her name spoken in the distance and waved enthusiastically at her best friend standing near a yellow tree trunk.

'Bo!' She couldn't move but sat watching her beautiful friend roam the empty garden, only the tree remained on this strange world. It was tall enough to reach the sky, she wanted to climb up its strong body but couldn't move from her spot on the ground. Watching Bo dance to the strange tune in the air, she wondered if there was a festival. Bobbing her head to the sound, it came off her neck at some point and drifted with the different shapes.

'What are you wearing?' The Succubus was in a plain shirt and overalls, there was mud on the blue denim. 'Why are you so dirty?' Her friend laughed dancing perfectly in sync with the music, her body languid and natural.

'I live on a farm, this is who I am.'

'That makes sense, you belong on a farm!' Looking all around, she noticed the animals for the first time, unable to put a name to the strange creatures. They didn't look ordinary, they seemed more scary than safe, like monsters grazing the land. Bo's land, she was at her house, her farm. The home wasn't your typical farm house, it was colored black with no windows or doors, it seemed like a very dark and scary place. 'This isn't your house.'

'Yes it is, this is where I live.' The only tree on the land began to die, withering away before her very eyes. There was nothing nice about this place, the vibe in the air was almost demonic and evil. Everything around them was dead, even the shapes crumbled to the ground bleeding all around them. There was so much blood under her body, she watched the red fluid rise up to her chest, thankful her head remained floating in the air.

'We have to get out of here!' She yelled over to the Succubus dancing in the blood as if it were a rain puddle and she was two years old. 'Bo!' Her friend wouldn't listen, she seemed lost in ecstasy, a euphoric fog nothing could penetrate. Drifting close enough, she was also caught up in the fog. A strange whirlwind of colors, it was like watching the big bang live in action, swirling and creating. What new life will pop out this time? The colors were amazing, they began changing faster than an on and off switch, she couldn't keep up with it all. The new world was calm and caring, she felt loved and understood for the first time ever. There was no badness, her past life was full of bad people who hurt her as a child, who abandoned and abused her. This new world was none of those things.

This new world was perfect.

* * *

The sun felt like a thick protective blanket, eyes closed, she basked in the warmth ignoring the smell of blood radiating from her clothes. A large hot bath would be perfect, she wanted to soak in a spring connected to the ocean and spend forever drifting away. Pirate Bo sounded fun, anywhere far from the place she once called home would work. Goodbyes to Trick and the Fae were unnecessary, they didn't trust her from birth, she was some sick experiment gone wrong. A tear would never be shed if she never saw the Fae species again.

No wonder Aife wanted to rid the world of them.

And then there was her human friend, Kenzi.

The young woman had spirit and more guts than most Fae she had ever met. A deep respect was felt for her, she would be deeply missed. The urge to seek and invite her to travel the world was strong, she trusted the girl with her life, but knew she would be safer at home with the Light Fae's protection. Dyson, Hale, and Trick genuinely loved her and wouldn't allow a hair on her unpredictable head to be touched.

Bo wasn't stupid. After beheading the Morrigan's little brother, she imagined hell itself would open beneath her feet and swallow her whole. She welcomed the idea, becoming hungry at the thought of encountering the Dark Fae leader and killing her too. It'd be the most insane game of hide and go seek ever played, she hoped the pompous woman loved to travel because finding her wouldn't be easy. No one would be able to find her, she would make sure of it by living on a boat and never seeing land again.

"Pirate Bo indeed." Brown eyes awakened, she sat up on her elbows meeting the familiar dead eyes of the Nain Rouge. "You look great." The appearing child smirked examining her bloodied clothes and body, "Perfect mermaid material actually, I would love to see your life devoted to the dark sea. You could become a mythical creature seen by humans, a television show to follow, create a home at the bottom of the ocean so our kind never sees the likes of you again. That would be lovely," the tilt in her lips disappeared and she became all serious again. "Luck would have to strike like a lightening bolt to make it out of this clearing, but as I mentioned before Ysabeau, tragedy follows closer than your shadow. There's no escaping the inevitable, you won't see much of the world behind the bars of your new cage."

The ghostly figure disappeared and in her absence, she heard the wilderness come alive with voices and snapping branches from all around. No direction was safe, the woods came alive in pure chaos, she stood up suddenly with the sun beating on her back drawing her sword. Listening to several people, some of them screaming various directions, their voices became louder nearing closer to their prey.

"Drop the sword, sweetheart." The first to step into the clearing held a bow, drawing back an arrow laced with poison crafted by a Dark Elf alchemist in Trick's teenage years, she knew everything in her grandfather's vault, but never imagined she'd ever come face to face with the mythical arms. Nothing surprised her anymore, she stared deeply into Tamsin's eyes fighting the urge to remove the bow and arrow with her bare hands, shoving the poisoned tip into her neck. "We are bringing you in for interrogation, you have a lot of explaining to do."

"Okay Ricky," she mocked lacking a silly 'I love Lucy' voice, there was nothing silly in the way her eyes changed wanting to devour the gorgeous blonde, both with her hands and mouth. The rest of her team was felt entering the clearing creating a wall around her aiming an assortment of weapons, she was limited in what she saw out of the corner of her eye. "If you want the sword so bad come over here and take it." She spoke seductively, sex oozing from each syllable. "I'm clearly out numbered, how can I hurt you?"

The blonde couldn't resist the chance to disarm her in front of a large group of soldiers. Everyone seemed to hold their breath as she confidently approached, bow and arrow held casually in one hand as if she were no longer a threat. Not even the darkness in her electric stare impacted her unfaltering bravado, her intentions were clear. The Succubus watched her free arm rise to the hilt of the sword in her hand, feeling her fingertips graze her skin, the color changed instantly as she began glowing. Their eyes stayed connected, the Valkyrie's face changing suddenly to admiration and love. The Succubus couldn't help herself, starving and cornered; she struck the blonde's lips like a snake bite tasting the barest hint of life in her mouth.

A high pitched whistle sounded through the air, the dart penetrating her neck.

Immediately losing balance, she fought to remain standing before darkness claimed all.

* * *

Driving to the Dal speeding while dizzy and heavily medicated was terrifying, she nearly hit several cars from feeling high and slightly disoriented. Parking in the well kept gravel, she opened and closed the door in a frenzy dressed in a white lab coat, shirt and black pants. Throughout her illness, she avoided the Fae establishment avoiding unwanted attention to her sickness. The dark circles under her eyes and the tint of gray in her skin was a dead giveaway that something was wrong. She put all worries aside having received a message from Hale regarding Bo's capture, she immediately jumped out of bed, popped a handful of pills, and grabbed her car keys.

The Dal was as crazy as ever with several Light Fae guards preparing for the Succubus' arrival. The doctor fought through her dizziness and was able to navigate through the halls without swaying too noticeably. There was a lot of apprehension in the air as everyone braced for the worst. Bo was able to break free from chains once before, Trick made sure her cell and restraints were Succubus proof. Lauren also felt uncertain. Bo most likely killed Dyson and she felt poisoned after their night together. In a past meeting with Hale and Trick, they discussed the outcome of failing to heal the Succubus of the darkness consuming her.

She agreed to do whatever necessary for the greater good of both humans and Fae.

Even if it meant taking Bo's life.

With a light rap to the door, she was beckoned inside by Hale. Trick sat at the large ancient desk speaking to one of three guards in the room. Hale leaned casually against the desk giving her his full attention. A smile shaped his lips, disappearing immediately. His eyes became strange, he seemed puzzled. "Tamsin and our men have done well, I'm proud. You guys are dismissed, we need to speak to the doctor privately now." Trick also paid her special attention waiting until they were alone to continue speaking. "Dr. Lewis, now isn't the time for secrets." She stood feeling attacked by his strange but serious words. "Is there anything you want to tell us?"

"I apologize, Trick but I don't know what you are talking about." Her brow furrowed in confusion, eyes going back from Ash to Blood King. The Ash examined her almost harshly, "What is going on?" She questioned uneasily too sick to play games.

"You don't smell human today." The Ash finally came forward causing her lips to slightly part in shock. "Your scent greatly resembles Bo, and I don't mean like her perfume. It's more of a biological matter, do you know what might have caused this, Doc?"

"Um.. I.. Um," speaking coherently wasn't possible with the onslaught of thoughts filling her head. Whatever Bo did to her that night still lingered inside, wrecking havoc on her biological make up. The Fae around her, Trick and Hale, probably anyone else Fae sensed her as Fae now, not human. "Bo.. Bo.. I saw her," she spoke staring blankly at the corner of the desk. She had kept their encounter a secret knowing Trick and Hale would be upset. "I'm sorry I never mentioned it before, but she did come to me. My plans were to detain her, but I dropped the glass and she... Her eyes turned and she became hungry, I gave myself to her out of weakness for her and she did... She did something to me I can't explain... She didn't feed... She breathed a sort of energy into me, I felt it immediately and I've been deathly ill since."

There was complete silence in the office. Her eyes remained focused on the lines in the wood of the desk as she drowned uncomfortably in the tension. "How can we trust you after this?" Trick was first to speak voicing his anger. "When did she come to you?" He demanded raising his voice.

The doctor sympathized with him. The Blood King was under a world of stress feeling solely responsible for Bo and the amount of blood staining her hands. "Six days ago." The answer made his head shake in disgust. He opened and closed his mouth twice before anything came out. When it did, it wasn't quiet, soft or calm.

He was fuming.

"Do you realize what your secret has caused?! Last night she beheaded Mason of the Dark Fae. Do you realize how many people are going to want HER head for this crime?! He was a beloved political figure in the eyes of nearly every Dark Fae citizen. You should have informed us of her whereabouts immediately, we could have found her in time to save Mason. These are grounds for the death penalty, if she's lucky! Do you realize the amount of torture she will endure under the Morrigan's hands? She's dug herself into a deep deep hole, I don't even know how to go about saving her!"

"A member of the Dark Fae could still be responsible for her volatile behavior. A parasite or the Morrigan herself could be to blamed, we simply do not know. She's on her way, we will keep her safely detained and I will work around the clock to find and diagnose whatever is responsible for the erratic change in her behavior." They didn't relax much, but her proposition was the only solution to keeping Bo alive. "Hale, I suggest arranging a meeting with the Morrigan and Dark Fae elders to buy us more time."

"We'll have to make those arrangements as soon as possible." Trick chimed in deeply sighing. "When news of Mason's death gets out, we're going to have a lynch mob beating down our door to get Bo. She's not even safe around Light Fae, everyone thinks she killed Dyson also. She might have killed Dyson." Resting his forehead on his hand, he stared down at the desk. "What am I going to do? I'm dealing with Aife all over again."

"I apologize for keeping my encounter with Bo a secret, I now realize the dire consequences caused by my irresponsible actions. You have my word it will never happen again. My dedication to the Light Fae means the world to me."

"You are forgiven, Doc. Thank you." Hale walked away from the desk and began walking towards her. His large hand came up to her chin, tilting it upwards. "You don't look good at all. You can use one of the bedrooms here to get some rest. I'm going to call for a specialist to check you out. I'm not sure what Bo did to you, but you look really out of it."

"I'm heavily medicated, Hale. I'm sure it will pass in time, but I will take your offer with a specialist. If I smell Fae than something is seriously not right." The Ash nodded his head in agreement dropping his hand.

"I'll show you to your room so you can get some rest." His hand moved to the small of her back, casually walking her to the door.

"Hale, I need to see you when you are done." Trick called out behind them. "Bo will be here shortly."


End file.
